Repentance and Clemency
by PretendFan
Summary: Post-Dogma. Loki and Bartleby are human. Loki tries to sort out his feelings. *Slash*


Disclaimers: Dogma and all its characters belong to the brilliant Kevin Smith.  I am making no money off this.

Warning:  I consider this story to be slash.  It doesn't go into detail but it does hint at some homosexual feelings.

Special Note:  Normally I'm not into this type of thing, but this just felt right.  If you hate slash or it makes you uncomfortable, don't read this.  For the rest of you, read and enjoy.

            Loki watched the slumbering form of his companion.  It was well past one in the morning but he wasn't tired at the moment so he contented himself watching his best friend sleep.  Bartleby was dressed only in boxers, as was Loki.  A slight smile was on the former angel's face as he watched his friend's bare chest rise and fall with every breath.

            Even after a full week on earth in human form, Loki wasn't used to feeling alive.  He also wasn't used to the surge of energy he felt every time he looked at Bartleby.  Ever since God had decided to allow them to live out a mortal life on earth, Loki had been having strange feelings toward his best friend.  His inexperience as a human blocked any of his attempts to put a name to those feelings.  He would ask Bartleby but something inside him caused him to hold back.  

            Loki sighed softly and repositioned the pillow sandwiched between his head and the bed's backboard.  This was his bed, in his own room.  Bartleby had his own bed and his own room in the apartment.  Every night, the former angels went to their separate rooms to sleep in their separate beds.  And late every night, one or the other would leave his room and crawl into the other person's bed with him.  Nothing else happened.  They simply found it comforting to sleep in the same bed.  It reassured them that they were not alone.  Tonight, it had been Bartleby's turn.

            Loki watched Bartleby's eyes twitching beneath their lids and idly wondered if his friend was dreaming.  Loki had been asleep when Bartleby crawled into his bed.  The heat created by their touching bodies had woke Loki.  He had smiled at the sight of his friend and attempted to go back to sleep but sleep had abandoned him.  So Loki had sat up and settled himself down to watch Bartleby sleep.

            That was perhaps an hour ago.  Loki still could not take his eyes off his friend.  He could barely believe they'd managed to stay together despite all that had happened between them.  Loki had been furious at his friend at first but his anger swiftly left him.  That first day he forgave him.  Bartleby had repented his actions against his friend and Loki had found the strength to forgive him.

            Loki frowned bewilderedly.  That was when these strange feelings had surfaced.  At first Loki had attributed the electrical charge that ensued every time they touched as just part of being human.  Perhaps that was how all humans felt when they touched each other.  But as time went on and the feelings retained their strength and frequency, he'd started to suspect there was more to them than that.  There was something special between Bartleby and him.  Something Loki could not put a finger on.

            Loki shook his head, cutting off this train of thought.  It gave him a headache thinking about it that much.

            Bartleby shifted in his sleep, drawing Loki's attention back to him.  Loki watched closely but Bartleby didn't move again.  Cautiously, Loki reached out to touch his friend's upturned cheek.  His skin was warm.  Loki smiled, deciding he liked that feeling.  He lightly traced Bartleby's jaw line with a finger.  Bartleby didn't stir but Loki thought he saw his mouth twitch into a smile.

            Still smiling, Loki leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  He was just starting to drift off again when a movement from Bartleby jarred the bed.  Loki looked at his friend.  For a moment Bartleby was still again, the only movement the rise and fall of his chest. Then Bartleby rolled his head toward Loki.  Loki noticed with alarm the distressed expression on his friend's face.

            "By?" Loki asked softly, frowning.  

            Bartleby started to turn toward Loki then abruptly rolled back onto his side facing away from his friend.  

            "By?"  Loki reached out to touch Bartleby's shoulder.  His friend jerked away from his touch.  Loki's alarm increased.  "By."

            A whimper escaped from Bartleby's lips.  

            "By?"  Loki hesitantly touched Bartleby's cheek.  

            Bartleby's mouth trembled and another whimper escaped him.  It was quickly followed by a low moan.  

            "Easy, By," Loki whispered soothingly.  He stroked Bartleby's cheek with the back of his hand, hoping to calm him.

            Bartleby moaned again and jerked his head away.  Loki could only watch with unease as his friend started to toss and turn restlessly.  He soon realized that Bartleby must have been having a nightmare.  

            "By!  By!"  Loki grabbed Bartleby's trembling shoulders and tried to shake him awake.  

            "L-Lo-ki," the former angel mumbled shakily.

            "Shh, shh," Loki soothed as he stroked his friend's hair.

            Bartleby's trembles spread to the rest of his body.  "P-Please, for-for-forgive m-me."  And to Loki's anguish, tears spilled out from under his friend's closed lids.  

            "Easy, By, easy."  Loki continued to stroke Bartleby's head, mumbling soothing words.

            "I-I'm s-s-sorry.  So s-sorry."  

            "It's okay, By, it's okay."

            "Please, p-please," Bartleby sobbed, choking on his tears.  

            Loki moved until he was again lying beside his friend.  He seized Bartleby's head and hugged it to his chest.  "I forgive you, By.  I forgive you."  He went back to stroking Bartleby's head while mumbling soothingly to him.  

            Eventually, Bartleby's sobs decreased and his distress eased.  Loki continued to stroke his head and mumble softly to him even when his friend had quieted.

            Loki sat up again once Bartleby was resting peacefully.  He looked at his friend.  It was obvious what Bartleby had been dreaming about.  Loki swallowed a lump that had formed at the back of his throat.  He hated to see his friend suffering from guilt.  Suddenly, he wondered if this was not the first time Bartleby had had that nightmare.  

            Loki looked at his friend in a new light.  How many times had Bartleby thrashed about in the throes of a nightmare and he, Loki, had been too deep in sleep to notice?  Even though it was Bartleby's own fault he had to suffer through those dreams, Loki still felt bad for him.  

            _Fucking Plenary Indulgence._

            Loki shook his head and tried to think of something else.  Suddenly he was feeling upset.  

            Without delay, Loki reached out to wipe the teary trails from Bartleby's face.  He then felt the sudden urge to hold his friend to him and not just to comfort him.  Loki withdrew his hand with alarm.

            _Holy shit!_

            Out of nowhere Loki realized what he was feeling toward his friend.  

            "This can't be happening," he mumbled aloud without meaning to.  His heart skipped a beat when Bartleby's eyes fluttered open.  Loki met his friend's gaze and smiled weakly.  Bartleby smiled sleepily in response and Loki felt a twinge in his stomach.

            _Shit, fuck, and damn!_

            The two friends looked at each other silently.  

            _I'm in love with my fucking best friend!_

            Bartleby's expression seemed to soften with understanding.  Grabbing Loki's right arm, he rolled over onto his side.  Clutching Loki's arm, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

            Loki allowed himself to be pulled up against his best friend.  Closing his eyes, he pressed his face against the warm flesh of Bartleby's neck and curled up alongside him.  Their bodies touching again, Loki began to feel drowsy.

            _This isn't so bad…_

The End.


End file.
